


'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts (Honey, it hurts)

by GryffindorGirl94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, And Chris is 20 something, Cause this is disgustingly cliché, Dancing, First Time, Fluff, Houseparty, Knotting, Loki being fabulous, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marking, Omega Loki, Omega Tom, Rich Loki, Rich Tom, Romantic Porn, Same with Chris and Thor, Tagged as underage cause Tom’s 17, Title’s from a Taylor Swift song, Tom and Loki are best friends, Tom being a shy sweetheart, Underage Drinking, You Have Been Warned, unbeta’d, up to you, we die like heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: Tom is a high-class, shy, virgin omega. Loki is his mischievous best friend who drags him to the party where he meets Chris, the most handsome alpha Tom has ever laid eyes on. The rest is history.





	'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts (Honey, it hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea’s been stuck in my mind for quite a while now, so i had to let it out. It’s gonna be 2 or 3 chapters long, and i will be posting the next chapter in a week or so. Enjoy ☺️

Tom’s heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest any second now. 

He couldn’t quite recall a single moment in his entire life where he’d been as nervous as he was now, and that was a lot to say, really. Tom was generally a very anxious person.

What was the case, you might be wondering? 

Well, he was going to a party tonight. But not just any party, mind you. 

He was going to a house party, and on the other side of town, to make matters worse.And even that could be fine if it wasn’t for the fact that said party was being held in some alpha’s house. Said alpha also happened to be best friends with Loki’s boyfriend, Thor. 

Loki gushed about him often enough that by now, Tom couldn’t help but being eager to meet this Chris person. And apparently, he was going to. Tonight, that is.

Tom had tried to decline at first, ranting about the risks two high-class omegas going alone to that sort of place could entail, but Loki had always been a bit too persuasive for his own good, often getting them both in trouble and, admittedly, also giving Tom’s boring life its much-needed spark of mischief and fun. 

“Besides.” He’d told Tom on the phone hours ago, when he’d first called to let him know about the party. “No one’s gonna try anything with Thor and Chris there. Trust me, those alphas are not ones you’d wanna mess with.” 

So, here he was. Fussing over which clothes to wear for tonight after having made up a very elaborated lie to his parents about a last-minute, extremely crucial school project. He was supposed to stay over at Loki’s house tonight so they could both work on it. 

He’d managed to develop acceptable lying skills thanks to having Loki as a best friend, and they’d certainly came in handy tonight. Usually, he’d never lie to his parents, but today proved itself to be a special occasion.

Now, back to clothing matters. 

He sat down on his bed, giving a frustrated sight. 

He’d gone through his entire walk-in closet and, after a careful and exhaustive examination, he’d deemed all his clothes unworthy for the occasion. 

Maybe he could ask Loki to let him borrow something? Yeah, that would surely work. 

Like a man on a mission, he picked up his phone and pressed call on Loki’s contact. Surely he’d know what to do, he always did. 

“What’s up, Tommy? Please tell me you’re coming tonight.” Tom snorted. No hello or anything, typical Loki. 

“Yes, you absolute menace. I’m coming.” Loki’s triumph scream made him flinch as he hurried to fill Loki in on his clothing issues.

“But you have to help me. I don’t have anything to wear. I’m afraid all my clothes are regrettably dull.” He whined, throwing himself down on his bed. 

Yes, he currently looked like every stereotypical spoiled rich kid, he was painfully aware of that fact. Sue him.

“Don’t you worry about that, love. Come over and we’ll sort it out.” And was that a hint of mirth he detected on Loki’s tone? 

Goodness, Tom hoped his best friend wasn’t planning on making him wear something ridiculous like a dress or anything. That would be outrageous.

“Very well. I’ll trust you on this one. But don’t you try to pull one of your usual stunts on me, i know you.” He warned, starting to fill his Louis Vuitton backpack with anything and everything he might need for a night out. 

Car keys, wallet, cash, credit cards, toothbrush? Yeah, definitely. 

He gave his room a quick survey to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything and once he was sure he wasn’t, he closed the door and made his way downstairs towards the garage, saying goodbye to his Mother and Father and hiding his grin with the back of his hand. 

He had a good feeling about tonight. 

* * *

“Oh, no. Definitely not. You put that back in your closet and forget about it.” He told Loki, an indignant expression on his face. 

Loki, being the minx he was, didn’t put the clothes (if they could be even called that) back, but smiled like the Cheshire Cat instead, and in that moment, Tom knew he was utterly _screwed_.

“Loki, that thing will barely cover my arse! Not to mention that the blouse is completely see-through!” He shrieked. 

“I’m not wearing that.” He declared, arms crossed on his chest. 

But looking at Loki’s expression, he knew his utter menace of a best friend was going to make Tom wear those things anyways. 

Oh, lord help him.

It wasn’t that the clothes were ugly or anything, really. They were quite the opposite, actually.

The sheer, black lacy Gucci blouse was simply beautiful, and the navy blue tube skirt hugged his subtle curves in a very classy but suggestive way,

They were appealing and quite pretty, there was no denying it. Loki’s taste was impeccable, after all. 

But they were, er... way too revealing to what Tom was used to wearing and that made him uneasy. Would he be even able to pull them off the way Loki did? He doubted it.

“Stop pouting and try them on. I assure you Tommy, you’ll look stunning in them.” Loki winked at him and pushed him towards his huge bathroom, leaving him with no choice but to obey. 

As it turned out, the clothes fit him like a glove.

The blouse showed a sneak peek of his chest and pink nipples, enough slutty to draw attention but not overly so in a way that might seem grotesque, and the skirt accentuated the delicate curve of his arse and waist perfectly, making him stare in surprise and awe at his own reflection, wondering why he didn’t let Loki dress him up more often.

“Oh my God!” Loki exclaimed from the bathroom door, making his way inside completely uninvited. “You look certainly delightful, my dear! Why do you always hide that perky round thing under massive coats, again?” He asked, referring to Tom’s now well-accentuated bottom.

“Oh shut it!” He swatted Loki’s arm, blushing. “You know i don’t like to flaunt. Not like you do.” 

“That’s devastatingly true, my friend. But you ought to show your attributes more often, the world needs it, i’m telling you.” He drawled as he rummaged through his many cabinets, looking for God-knows-what. 

“Aha!” He took out a big, glittery golden bag that, for the looks of it, was probably full of make-up products. 

_Oh no_. 

“Loki, i’m not sure...” He took a step back and tried to escape back to the bedroom, but his friend was quicker, grabbing his arm and making him seat on the edge of the massive bathtub. 

“Oh no you don’t. You’re going to sit very still and let me work my magic. i promise you, you won’t even recognize yourself by the time i’m done.” He ranted as he took out several make-up items, such as concealer, mascara, eyeliner and something that looked like translucent powder but much more glittery. 

Tom sighed and did as he was told. 

After all, it was no use trying to argue with Loki. And he kind of wanted to see the result too, if he was being honest.

* * * 

Two and a half hours later, they were ready to go. 

Tom’s make-up had ended up being super natural, in Loki’s words “ _only to enhance what’s already there, darling_ ”. 

He was wearing concealer under his eyes, mascara, a tiny amount of black eyeliner on top of his lower lashes, and a sheer lip gloss which smelled oddly pleasant, like cherries. 

Oh, and that glittery thing on top of his cheekbones, that had turned out to be called highlighter. It’d been Tom’s favorite part, if he was honest, but he’d never tell Loki that.

Loki, on the other side, opted for a suggestive black wing, which he had drawn on his eyelid with expert precision as Tom stared in envy. He’d never be half as talented as Loki when it came to make-up, it seemed.

His best friend’s impressive green eyes were even more beautiful surrounded with black like that, and his lashes looked extra long after being coated in mascara. Loki had also contoured his sharp cheekbones and applied cherry red lip gloss on his puckered lips. 

He sure made a stunning picture, whereas Tom felt like a poorly attempted copy. 

“Wipe that frown off your pretty face, Tommy. It’s time to go.” Loki scolded him, picking up his Birkin and barely giving Tom time to gather his stuff before they were both out the door.

“Wait for me, would you!? These shoes aren’t exactly comfortable to run on.” He stared down at said shoes in annoyance.

They weren’t the highest, but they were heels after all. Louboutin black heels, Loki’s favorites. He’d urged Tom to borrow them, claiming they made his figure look exquisite, which was admittedly true, but he never mentioned how uncomfortable they were. Ugh. 

“Oh, quit complaining! My heels are double the size of those and i’m doing just fine. Hurry up!” Loki shouted at him from downstairs. 

Okay, that much was true. 

His best friend was wearing black Louboutin stilettos, and they went perfectly with the rest of his outfit, which consisted on a pair of obscenely tight black leather pants paired with a shimmery silver blouse and a black leather jacket on top. His silky black curls fell naturally on top of his shoulders and the make-up complimented his cat-like features beautifully. 

He was a vision indeed.

Tom hurried downstairs, following Loki out the front door and inside his friend’s parked silver Porsche. 

It was a bit cold outside, he noticed.

He was only wearing a Givenchy black blazer on top of the mesh blouse, after all. 

The omega shivered as he asked Loki to turn on the heating, sitting more comfortably now and turning towards his friend, who had produced two bottles of what looked like some expensive brand of vodka out of nowhere and was offering him one. 

“You can get started with it. I’ll have to wait until we get there, just in case the cops decide to pull us up.” He pouted, shoving the bottle in Tom’s hands and starting to drive towards their destination. 

“I’m not really sure i should drink this stuff, Lo. You know i rarely drink and this looks terribly strong.” He tried to reason, but his best friend was having none of it.

“That’s the point, Tommy! You need to loosen up and try new things. That’s what tonight’s all about. Now give it a good swing.” He smirked at Tom, leaving no room for arguments.

Tom sighed, considering Loki’s words and deeming them true enough. He uncapped the bottle and took a considerable swig, coughing right after and barely managing to stop himself from spitting it out. Loki would surely murder him in cold blood, had he stained even an inch of his precious car.

“God, this stuff’s atrocious! How do you even drink it?” He inquired, carefully wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, not wanting to ruin his lip gloss.

Loki only laughed at him and told him he’d get used to it soon enough.

* * *

Once they’d arrived, Tom took an eager look at the house the surroundings.

The house on itself was pretty common, not too big, not too small, just a regular two stories with a spacious front yard which was fully packed, by the looks of it. 

Extremely loud music was playing from inside, and there were already people scattered all over the front, lounging about on the grass, drinking and dancing. 

Tom was beginning to feel a little bit tipsy, he could tell. 

He wasn’t anxious at all about going inside the house, and he was suddenly overtaken by an almost uncontrollable need to giggle for no reason. 

“Come on, then. Let’s get this party started.” Loki told him with one of his trade-mark smirks.

He followed his best friend inside, bumping into people and carefully trying not to slip and fall. 

Now that would be certainly humiliating, and Tom wasn’t looking forwards to it. 

They finally made their way out of the crowded living room and into the pretty much empty kitchen, save for the two blonde alphas currently mixing up drinks. 

Tom guessed one of them was Loki’s boyfriend, Thor. 

He’d told Tom about him a while ago, gossiping about how hot and ripped he was, and how good he treated Loki. 

Tom had only smiled at his friend, genuinely happy for him. (He’d also tried to hush the voice inside of him that told him he’d never have something like that, for some reason. Tom guessed it was his depressingly low self-esteem talking.) 

He could perceive Thor’s scent from where he was standing, and while it definitely smelled strong and pleasant, like oak and peppermint, it did nothing for him. 

Which was relief, honestly. He’d be mortified if he found himself attracted to his best friend’s alpha.

“Tommy! Come here love, i’ve got someone i want you to meet.” Loki called him from where he was perched on top of Thor’s lap, urging him over with a movement of his hand. 

Tom went, albeit a bit unsure. The alcohol was definitely helping, though, because he didn’t feel as scared as he usually would when meeting a stranger for the first time. 

Specially a stranger as handsome as this one. 

Seriously though, were all of Thor’s friends Greek gods? Because the alpha smiling at him from the other side of the kitchen was unquestionably a sight to behold.

The alpha was built like a brick wall, massive arms perfectly toned and thick muscular thighs barely being contained by the light blue jeans he wore. He also towered over Tom even with the heels the omega was wearing, and the black button-up shirt he was wearing looked like it had been painted on him. 

His hair was a beautiful blonde color, almost golden, and it was styled in a trendy way, slicked back on the sides and a bit longer in the middle. The eyes that were currently checking him out were a clear blue shade, and they seemed to shine with something unrecognizable as they scanned him from head to toe, not even bothering to hide it. 

Tom blushed without meaning to, ducking his head and offering his hand to the alpha, who was now holding his own out to him.

And then he smelled it. 

The most _wonderful_ scent his nose had sampled so far. 

He couldn’t even describe it with words, although “ _protection_ ” and “ _home_ ” came to mind embarrassingly fast. He detected something smoky, like burning embers of wood. Tom recalled smelling that while he was vacationing with his parents at their lake house in the winter, when the chimney would be lit in order to keep the house warm and cozy. 

The second scent he managed to give a name to smelled suspiciously like Tom’s favorite flavor of ice cream, a mix of raspberries and fine champagne that was prepared exclusively for him by the owner of his favored ice cream parlor. 

“The name’s Chris. And as you might already know, this my house everyone’s trashing.” The alpha said with a lopsided smirk, bringing Tom back to earth. 

“And who might this beauty be?” He drawled, leaning down to kiss the omega’s dainty hand in an old-fashioned but certainly charming gesture. 

Tom blushed even more if that was possible, and forced himself not to stutter when he next spoke. 

“Thomas. But everyone calls me Tom. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He pronounced, smiling shyly up at the alpha. 

“The pleasure’s all mine, princess.” Chris replied, and the nickname made Tom’s skin start to feel uncomfortably hot. 

He willed his traitorous body to calm down, since he didn’t want the entire place to smell like needy omega _(wouldn’t_ that _be atrocious?)_ ,but it was proving to be harder by the minute. 

And the alpha definitely wasn’t helping, staring at Tom like he wanted to _devour_ him. 

“Can i get you something to drink?” Chris offered next, and Tom nodded dumbly. 

The words barely registered as he kept staring at the alpha, unable to look away.

Thankfully, the blonde turned around and headed towards the kitchen bar, presumably to get started on his drink. 

Loki took the moment as an opportunity to strut over to where Tom was still standing like a an oaf and drag him to the opposite corner of the kitchen.

“I told you he was a total hunk. What do you think?” He whispered, his tone conspiratorial, as he elbowed Tom‘s arm. _How rude of him, honestly_.

“I... yeah. Yeah, he is.” He wished he could be a bit more subtle, but this was his best friend he was talking to, so it was acceptable. Or at least he hoped so.

“I knew you’d like him. Come on, now. Get your drink and let’s go dance.” Loki headed over to where the two alphas were standing and took Thor’s hand, giving him a cutesy wink and leading him towards the living room where the improvised dance floor was. 

Tom stood there awkwardly, not sure of what he was expected to do next. Should he walk up to Chris? Should he just wait here? Should he-

“Here you go, doll.” His thoughts were interrupted when the alpha placed a red solo cup into his hand. 

It was filled with God-knows-what, but it smelled sweet, so he took a sip. It tasted like some kind of fruit. Grape, maybe.

Tom didn’t quite care, and besides, he was going to need an extra boost if he was planning on dancing with Mr. Hunky Alpha over there tonight.

“Shall we?” He inquired once he had downed half the cup, looking up at Chris, blushing again when he caught the alpha smiling fondly down at him.

“Sure thing, princess. Lead the way.” 

* * * 

They found Thor and Loki relatively fast, and they were... let’s just say they weren’t exactly keeping things PG.

Thor was plastered to Loki’s back while the omega ground on him, hands tangled in the alpha’s long hair as they kissed hotly, bodies moving together, perfectly synchronized. Those two were definitely made for each other, and no one could say otherwise.

He blushed and looked away, only to end up crossing looks with Chris, who was already staring at him intently.

“We don’t have to stay and dance if that makes you uncomfortable.” He pointed out, blue eyes soft and honest. _And_ _really, could he get any more perfect?_ Tom was _doomed_.

“No, that’s okay. I want to dance.” The omega said firmly, more to convince himself than the alpha, honestly.

He had to admit the alcohol was making everything easier, though. The omega felt a bit light-headed, but in a good way, all his inhibitions gone for the time being, body filled with a sort of thrumming energy that was just asking to be released in some way. 

“Alright then, if you’re sure.” Carefully, the alpha took his hand and interviewed their fingers together, looking at Tom as if waiting for confirmation. 

“I am. Let’s go now, unless you’re scared?” He provoked, licking his lips, instinctively trying to make himself appealing to the alpha, who, by the looks of it, was just as affected by Tom as the omega was by him.

Oh, but it felt so good, for once in his life, to know he was wanted. To know an alpha was attracted to him like this, and not any alpha, but one as strong and handsome as Chris... it was doing things to Tom.

Once they reached the middle of the dance floor, they began a tentative dance around each other, almost as if they were scared to make actual physical contact.

The omega stood there a bit uncomfortably, definitely not used to dancing to this kind of music that was playing from the huge speakers perched on top of a big wood cabinet.

The only dance style he’d mastered was ballet, and that was because his mother had insisted on him taking classes, and once he’d started, he realized he actually liked it, so he kept attending. 

He liked to think he was decent enough, so this shouldn’t be that hard, _right_? Right. 

He focused on Chris, on the way his stunning blue eyes seemed to follow each one of his movements, as if hypnotized by him. 

The omega bit his lip and did a little twirl, facing away from the alpha and pressing his back against that ridiculously solid chest for a maddening second before turning back around, drinking in the blonde’s hungry gaze.

Chris’s massive hands were clenched in fists, like he was trying very hard to stop himself from touching the omega. 

Tom arched a brow and tilted his head to the side, as if challenging the alpha to touch him, swinging his hips to the rhythm and letting his hands rest on the blonde’s shoulders. 

He felt the alpha’s muscles tensing under his hands, the only warning he gave Tom before he was surging forward to bury his head in the omega’s delicate neck, giving him a soft bite. 

The omega tilted his head to the side, giving Chris more space as he felt his toes curling up inside those ridiculously uncomfortable heels he was wearing. He bit his lip so hard he almost tasted blood as the blonde’s hands settled on his hips and squeezed, a low grumble coming from deep inside his chest, as if Tom was the one driving him mad and not the other way around.

“Goddammit, princess, that’s not _fair_.” Chris growled against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “I can’t control myself if you act like this.” 

Tom’s eyes slid shut as he swung to the now slower beat, a sultry Spanish melody filling the dance floor now.

“ _God_ , Chris. Don’t talk like that.” He breathed, tangling his fingers in the short golden strands of the other man’s hair, letting his body sway freely to rhythm of the music.

Another bite to his neck made his stomach curl with want, and he couldn’t suppress the needy moan that escaped his mouth. 

He’d never felt like this, like his entire body was on fire and the alpha was both the soothing water and the fueling gasoline. 

In the next moment, he made up his mind. He was ready to take this as far as it could go, or, at least, as far as Chris was willing to take him.

He wanted to break free from the pressure and expectations that had smothered him all his life, lose himself in the alpha’s intoxicating scent and just _feel_. 

And the way the blonde made his heart skip a beat wasn’t just a coincidence, it couldn’t be.

He’d never felt this way about anyone, ever, head swimming with want as his omega urged him on, closer, harder, _deeper_. 

For once in his life, he was going to let go and listen. 

“Chris.” He sighted, making a gigantic effort to untangle himself from the alpha’s grip, taking a trembling step backwards. 

The alpha stumbled, confusion and lust painted on his handsome face as he stared down at him.

“Would you maybe like to... take this somewhere else?” He asked shyly, feeling every bit the virgin, blushing omega that he was. 

He just hoped the alpha wouldn’t be too put out by it.

“I would absolutely love to, princess. Thought you’d never ask.” Came the relieving response, and the alpha grinned, showing his teeth in a way that seemed almost animalistic. 

_God_ Tom wanted him. 

“My room’s upstairs, first door to the right. You can go first.” He winked at the omega, pointing towards the stairs. 

Tom took a deep breath and straightened his clothes before making his way to the second floor as fast as his heels would allow him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me a will to live. If you liked this, please let me know ❤️


End file.
